Signs
by Mbissbinkola
Summary: Gian saw the strange behavior. Giulio saw the evidence. Bernando saw the fear in his eyes. Luchino almost saw it happen. One may not tell you what happened, but the signs are always there. WARNING: Rape at the beggining and Lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

The first time was sudden.

Ivan had been walking down the halls of the prison, trying to find the cafeteria. It had been his first day of prison. He was alone, of course. And he wishes he wasn't. It would've never happened if he was with someone else.

Next thing he knew, he was pushed down to the ground. He looked up and saw the fat asshole's face. He was ugly as hell, and a GD tattoo was on his right cheek. He threw a punch to his stomach, missing by only a bit. The man grabbed his wrist and held it in a tight grip. Instinctively, Ivan threw another punch with his other hand, only to have that one grabbed, too. Ivan tried kicking him, but he kept missing.

The man smirked. "Fiesty little thing, aren't cha?" The fatass twisted one of Ivan's wrists until it almost broke. Ivan cried out in pain, and his struggling lessened.

"You...you fucker! What do you think you're doing!?" He was clueless about what was going on until his hands were pinned to the wall, and his face was shoved into the man's crotch.

"Don't ya know? In prison, we do this kinda stuff all the time."

Ivan's first reaction was to at least bite what was in front of him. When he was just about to bite it, both of his wrists were twisted to the breaking point, and he yelped in pain. The dirty thing was shoved in his mouth.

"Good boy. Do what comes naturally. And if you bite me, I'll break your fucking wrists."

When the man was done, he left Ivan to fall to the floor, choking and sputtering. The taste was disgusting. He hated it. He had no urge to eat anything anymore. He kept spitting and rubbing his mouth with tears in his eyes. He couldn't get the fucking taste out. He needed to rinse his mouth. So Ivan shakily got up and made a mad dash for the bathroom, accidentally bumping into Gian on the way.

"Hey! Watch it, Ivan." He warned angrily. "Where the hell are you rushing off to?"

Ivan couldn't tell him. Never. _No one needs to know_, he thought. _It's not like it's going to happen again._

"N-None of your f-fucking buisness, idiot!" He said, hating how weak his argument sounded and how shaky his voice sounded. Before he could hear Gian's reply, he dashed off to the showers to rinse that disgusting taste from his mouth. Gian watched him go with an astounded face.

"What's wrong with him...?"

* * *

The second time hurt alot.

He had been walking through the prison again. He was very wary of his surroundings this time. It had been some time since the rape occured. He thought he was safe. He thought it wouldn't happen again. So he kept walking.

Once again, he was attacked. He was shoved against the wall.

"Hello once again, pretty boy."

Ivan growled and struggled as much as he could. He was turned so his face was pressed into the wall. He felt his pants and his underwear slide down to his ankles and he screamed. He struggled harder than he ever did.

"G-Guard! Help! Godamn it-" He felt a hand slap against his mouth.

"Shut the fuck up and take it."

The man shoved it in and he screamed again. It was muffled by the fucker's hand.

He screamed and cried into the hand, and when he was done, he was left in a mess of white liquid, blood, and tears.

"...Ivan?" He heard Giulio's voice. Said man came around the corner. "...I heard you yell out...-!" His eyes widened as he saw the broken mess that was Ivan.

Quickly, Ivan pulled his pants up and rushed past him, bumping into him on the way out.

"...Ivan..." Giulio whispered to himself. "That man I passed...he did that to you...?" His eyes narrowed. "He must be...taken care of."

* * *

The third time, his friends came.

Ivan was greatful to Giulio. He fought the man that raped him and injured him badly. Hopefully that piece of shit would die from his injuries. The others didn't know, thank god. He put up a good poker face when he saw the man get beat up by Giulio. And when he was finally alone with Giulio, he thanked him. And he hugged him. He couldn't help it. Sure, he was a creep, but this meant alot to him. It suprised Giulio. Hell, it even suprised Ivan himself. He had parted the hug saying, "Don't expect hugs more hugs, Giulio. I'm not a homo." Giulio didn't respond. He just nodded a bit and walked away.

He went to take a shower. Why? Well...he didn't know. He had this desire to be clean that he never really had before. He got in, undressed, and turned on one of the shower heads. He was alone in the room, it seemed. He relaxed and let the warm water pour onto his head. He heard someone approach him from behind, and he stiffened. Without looking at who was behind him, he threw a punch at the person's face. The person yelped and held his nose. It was bleeding a bit, but not alot. He aimed another punch at him, but another guy grabbed his fist.

"Damn, that dude was right. He IS feisty," The man with the bloody nose said. There was a response to that guy's comment, but Ivan didn't hear it. He turned and punched the man who was holding his wrist in the chest. He felt Bloodynose grab him from behind in a vice like grip and force him onto his hands and knees. One was shoved into his mouth, and one was shoved into him from behind. When they had finished, he got up, shaken and silent and started to clean himself vigorously. He felt a part of him break.

He left the showers with silence. He walked with a limp. His ass hurt and he still could taste the saltiness. He stumbled from pain and he fell, only to be caught from behind. Without looking to see who it was, he punched the 'attacker' square in the jaw and quickly squirmed out of the grip and looked at his 'attacker', only to see it was Bernando. His superior adjusted his glasses and glared at Ivan.

"What was that for?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

Ivan, with his eyes wide, quickly apologized, "S-Sorry, man! I thought you were someone else!" And ran. He ran and ran before Bernando could figure out how scared he was just then.

Bernando, however, saw the fear in Ivan's eyes and heard the unusual stutter in his voice.

"What's up with him?"

* * *

The fourth time never happened.

Ivan was tired. He was limping back to his cell. He heard a few people walk behind him, but he didn't care. Today was the day of the escape. He hated staying up late. But he knew he had to do it. He felt a man grab his arm. He still didn't care. He saw it was Bloodynose who grabbed him. He felt nothing.

"Heya, pretty boy, what's with the poker face?"

"Aren't you gonna try'n stop us?"

Ivan looked up. "I don't even care anymore. Just make it quick and get the fuck away."

* * *

Luchino, who had been walking to his cell, overheard the cold words. _Was that Ivan?_ He looked over, and there Ivan was, with three people surrounding him. He noticed they both had GD tattoos and he narrowed his eyes. _What's he planning?_

His eyes widened as he saw one of the men slam Ivan onto the floor. Ivan wasn't struggling, and he looked as if he was preparing for something. He saw the same man grab his hips, and he swore under his breath. He dashed foreward and punched him as hard as he could in the cheek. The man staggered back and looked at him pitifully.

"Get the hell away from him." Luchino growled. The man nodded quickly and ran away. Luchino looked around and noticed that the acomplice had ran away as well. He looked down at Ivan. He was still on the ground, but he looked shocked. Luchino grabbed Ivan by the wrist and pulled him up.

"What was that about, Ivan?" He asked, knowing full well what went down, but wanting to hear it from Ivan.

"I-I-I..." Ivan was shaking. Luchino looked at him. He was so scared. What that was had been going on long enough to break him. He decided to ask him another question.

"Let me take that back. How long had this been going on?"

"Si-Since I first got here..." Ivan answered, unusually quiet.

Luchino's eyes widened. "How many times...?"

"Three." Ivan answered with spite in his voice. "T-Three fuckin' times."

Luchino felt pity for Ivan. Why Ivan out of all people? The first thing he thought was that he angered those two somehow.

"What did you do-"

"**I DON'T FUCKING KNOW**!" Ivan screeched. He was shaking even more so, and his eyes lowered to the floor. "I...I don't know..." He repeated quietly, looking as if he was about to cry. Luchino hugged him. He couldn't help it. Sure, Ivan's annoying as hell, but he didn't deserve that. No one did. The thing that suprised him, however, was that Ivan hugged back and buried his head into his neck, sobbing.

"Go-God damn it..." Ivan choked out, "O-Only girls cry...wh-why am I-I...fucking sh-shit..." Luchino rubbed Ivan's back after he recovered from his own shock.

"Hey...you didn't deserve it. You know that, right?" Ivan muttered a response that Luchino couldn't hear very well over the sobs.

"What was that?"

"O-Of course! I-I know that..." Ivan repeated, his usual attitude being restored for the moment.

This little exchange went on for a while, until lvan stopped crying and parted the hug.

"Th-Thanks, Luchino."

Luchino was once again suprised. "For what?"

"Isn't it obvious!?" Ivan yelled, "For saving my ass, you idiot!"

Luchino smiled. "I would've done it for anyone. Especially for someone who's _famiglia_."

Ivan's eyes widened. "I'm...family to you...?"

He nodded. "Of course." Ivan's face turned red.

"W-Well, I don't think of you as family! That's gay!" Ivan shouted, now fully back to his original personality.

"There's the annoying as piss Ivan I'm used to." Luchino said with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ivan shouted, his face growing redder.

Luchino rolled his eyes. "Whatever you want, _Maestro Ivan_."

Ivan's face was now as red as a cherry. "You...You're such a homo!"

"Says the person that wears mid-drifts."

"S-Says the person with pink hair!"

"Hey!" Shouted a guard. Luchino recognized him as Joshua. "You two should be at your cells by now. Get going."

Luchino nodded and started to walk back to his cell. He looked back and saw Ivan doing the same. _...You know what? Silver is a nice hair color, too._

* * *

They eventually broke out of the hell that was prison. Ivan was really glad he was out of prison. Hell, everyone was. Ivan had decided to distance himself from Luchino. If he didn't, he would be a homo. And he definetly _wasn't _a homo.

But he had been thinking about how to thank him. That was another reason he distanced himself from the man. He felt like a simple 'Thanks' didn't suffice. Maybe he could give him some cologne or something. Or he could do something for him like get food for him or some shit. Something little.

...Or he could give him a BJ. It would make sense. This time, _he'll_ be in charge. _He'll _be the one that'll humiliate Luchino and thank him at the same time. Yeah. It wouldn't be gay, because it's a favor. Because he _knew_ he wasn't gay. Was he...? No, he couldn't be. He definetely wasn't gay.

* * *

**OOC: IVAAAAAAN! *sobs* I'm sorry, buddy! *hugs him* **

**Ivan: O.0 *pats back* It's okay...I guess?**

**So this is a result of a headcannon I have of Ivan. It goes like this:**

**If you've noticed the way he acts in the sexual scenes, he seems suprised that Gian hadn't been touched like that yet. Also, one alarm that went off in my head was when Gian tied him up in one scene. 'He was struggling so hard that he was almost crying'.**

**This made me think: 'Did Ivan get raped in prison?'**

**It would certainly explain why he acts homophobic in the begining of the game (No one can forget the homo moment XD) and why he acts this way towards Gian.**

**But I ship Lucky Dogs (GiulioxGian), so I tried to find another ship with Ivan in it.**

**Then I found LuchinoxIvan fanart. So I thought: 'Wait, that actually makes sense...*ships immediately*'**

**Then I made this...**

**I miiiiiiight continue this. If I manage to get brave enought to write lemons/ if this gets popular enough.**

**Hope you like it. Don't hate me. I hate putting Ivan (My Favorite character) through this kind of pain, and I'm a bit disgusted of myself for writing this...**

**But I hope you guys like it a little bit!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan was lying down inside the cabin. Today was an okay day. They had escaped prison in that freakin awesome Alfa Romero (not to mention that he found chocolate AND smokes in there. Too bad he had to share...), but they had to hide out in the forest. Thankfully they found the cabin. Ivan had never been so relieved to see water in his life.

And now everyone was sleeping. But he wasn't sleepy at all. And, unfortunately, he was really horny (God damn Gian for being right about what happens after all your other needs are met). He tossed and turned, trying to sleep. He accidentally rolled into Luchino, who was sleeping. He all of a sudden remembered a plan he had. A plan to 'thank' him. Suddenly, he had this huge desire to wake him up and drag him outside. Or to wake him up with a blowjob. It would be really funny. Seeing an embarrassed and aroused Luchino. He bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing. He would then confess to being a homo. Oh, that'll be funny. As his mind swam with arousing and funny situations, his pants started to feel really tight.

_Fuck!_ He was hard now. He looked around. Everyone seemed to be sleeping. He slowly got up and exited the cabin, thinking that everyone was asleep. He sat against the outside of the cabin, looking around, hoping Giulio wasn't around. Now that he thought of it...he didn't see Gian in the cabin. God damn it...if either of them saw him do this shit...he would be screwed.

He looked down at his pants. There was a noticeble buldge there. He double checked his surroundings before pulling it out. He was only half hard, but a few jerks already got precum on his fingers. He looked around one last time before continuing with his movements.

* * *

Luchino had been sleeping when Ivan all of a sudden rolled into him. That was fucking irritating. But he pretended to stay asleep. When Ivan got up and left the cabin, Luchino grew suspicious. After a long moment of trying to decide, he got up and followed him as quietly as he could. He was shocked at what he saw.

Ivan was jerking himself off at a regular pace. His face was beyond sexy. He had a bright red blush plastered on his cheeks and he had a desperate look in his eyes. He was trying to muffle his moans by biting his hand, but they were still easy to hear.

"Mmmnn...Y-Yeah...ahh, fuck~..."

Luchino was incredibly turned on at this point. To be honest, he wasn't gay. He went both ways, but he wasn't very open about that. True, he prefers blondes with pretty eyes, but god damn...this is the closest thing he saw to a woman in so long. The sexiest thing, too.

He slowly creeped up on Ivan and knelt next to him. He whispered huskily into Ivan's ear, "Hey, sexy~" Just to see what would happen.

* * *

Ivan's eyes widened and he froze.

"L-Luchino? What the fuck?" He growled and glared into his eyes.

Luchino smiled...seductively? Was he turned on?

"Admiring the view." He answered. Yep. Definetly turned on.

"I-I thought you said you were straight."

"Actually..." He leaned in to whisper huskily in Ivan's ear. "I go both ways."

Ivan almost fucking moaned. That was so hot...what he just said. _God damn it, Luchino's infecting me with the gay! _

_Do something! _He told himself. _Punch him. Tell him to get the fuck out of here. Run away._

But he didn't do a thing. He didn't even respond. He looked down and noticed that his cock swelled up. _God damn, his gay is infecting me badly..._

Luchino smiled again. "Are you going to finish? Or do you need help with that."

"Why don't you find out?" Ivan replied huskily without even thinking. His eyes widened.

_Was that out loud?_

Luchino chuckled. "And you call _me _gay?"

"I didn't mean to say that!" Ivan protested. Just as he was about to give Luchino a piece of his mind, what came out was a moan. Luchino was jacking him off.

"Ahh... St-Stop it! You fucking h-homo... mmmn~"

Luchino was doing it painfully slow, too. Ivan automatically tried to thrust into his hand. Luchino probably saw him do this, because he used his other hand to pin his hips down with a chuckle.

"Let me do the work, sexy. You just relax."

"E-Easy f-for you to say..."

Luchino didn't pick up his pace. It was annoying. It was making him go insane.

"G-Go -ahh- faster idiot!" He demanded, trying to thrust his hips up, but he couldn't thanks to Luchino pinning his hips down.

Luchino smirked. "Oh? That was pretty rude, Ivan." He started to pump him even slower. "Ask me nicely or beg. If you do, maybe I'll change my pace."

Ivan tried to figure out which action was more sane. Would asking be the more sane option because it was more polite? Or was begging more sane because he fucking _needs _this.

...Begging seemed to be the best option at the moment.

"F-Fuck...g-go faster..! P-Please! I wanna cum..." Ivan begged. He was pretty sure he went insane for that one moment. He looked at the man next to him. He still had that stupid smirk on his face.

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"You heard me! I wanna cum! I want you to pump me harder! Fuck, lick it for all I care! Make me cum~!" God, he hated how whoreish he sounded.

He felt Luchino shudder beside him. "C-Cazzo..." He started to jerk him off much faster.

"Così caldo..." He whispered into Ivan's ear. He didn't know what he said, but it sounded sexy.

"Hah...mmn~ Fuck yeah~! Ah! Mmm~!" Ivan was basically a writhing, moaning mess. His face was bright red, his tongue was out slightly, and he his eyes were full of lust.

"Sto per farti urlare." Luchino purred, fucking _purred_, into his ear. This was so hot...so hot and sexy and good. He was pumping even faster now.

"Hah~ Nn~! A-Ahh!"

"Sei vicino, non è vero?" He purred again. Ivan understood what he said this time. He bedded several Italian chicks before. Some of them were kinky and did lots of dirty talking. What Luchino just asked was something like 'You're close, huh?'.

He couldn't help but answer him back in Italian. "A-Ah~! S-Si...ahn~!" At this point, Ivan didn't care about how loud he was.

Luchino bit Ivan's ear. "Chiamare il mio nome quando si." He growled, his mouth full of ear. He bit down even harder, and with that, Ivan came and screamed Luchino's name. Alot of it came out, and it splattered all over Luchino's hand and Ivan's stomach.

"Hah...fuck..." Ivan panted, glancing at Luchino sleepily. "F-Fucking...homo..."

Luchino smirked. "Look who's talking."

Ivan growled. "I-It's not gay...i-if you're the one being jerked off..."

"Oh, shut up, you liked it."

They both blinked when they heard footsteps in the distance.

"Sh-shit..." Ivan whispered. He gave Luchino a glare that said 'Do domething, you idiot.'.

Luchino quickly picked Ivan up bridal style and dashed into the cabin before anyone could see them. He put him down in the spot where he had tried to fall asleep. The whole time, Ivan's face felt like it was on fire. "Wh-Why bridal style, of all things...?" He growled out.

Luchino layed down where he slept. "Be quiet. Pretend you're asleep."

Ivan, even though he hated the guy, did what he said.

* * *

Gian walked in the cabin carefully, trying not to make a sound. Giulio had just well...watched him jerk off. It was embarrassing... but strangely arousing at the same time. Shit, that still screws with his mind...

He noticed Ivan snoring loudly. God...he's annoying. He pittied Luchino, who slept the closest to him. It was probably the hardest thing to do. He layed back down on his spot next to Bernando and started to fall asleep. Little did he know, if he looked hard enough, he would've noticed some white stains on his stomach.

* * *

**OOC: Aaaaaand that was my first lemon. I'm sorry if it's mediocre...**

**I wonder what's going to happen next...? Probably more lemons.**

**This whole story is basically a side-route of IvanxLuchino.**

**I also have this headcannon about Luchino having a thing for dirty talk.**

**Godamn I'm a perv.**

**Italian Translations: **

**Così caldo= So hot...**

**Sto per farti urlare= I'm going to make you scream.**

**Chiamare il mio nome quando si= Call my name when you come.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ivan sighed sleepily and layed back on the same spot he had slept yesterday. He, like yesterday, was having a hard time sleeping, while everyone else was sleeping (or, like Giulio and Gian, not here at the moment. Ivan could swear they're butt buddies.). Today...was interesting. Just when they thought they found a chick...it turned out to be a dude. Giulio must've known the whole time, by the way he acted. He always acts weird, so Ivan tried not to notice it at the time. Luchino came back with a look of shock on his face.

...Ivan thought he was bi. Maybe the guy wasn't his cup of tea? Maybe he just prefered chicks. Or it could be the fact that they were all (with an exception of Giulio) so convinced it was a chick that they all did rock-paper-scissors to see who fucked 'her' first.

And then Ivan got spotted. _It was a fuckin' accident, dammit! _He lost Bernando, and he started to look around for him, but then he was spotted. It's fifty-fifty, if you asked him. But the performing was fun. He liked playing his 'drums', and he felt like Gian pretty much owed him a favor for saving his ass. But then they were spotted again by that old lady. Ivan shrugged at this thought. _Oh well, she's taken care of._

His eyes fell on a sleeping Luchino and he was immediately reminded of the previous night. _Why the hell didn't I at least run away? Why the hell did I not struggle?_ He remembered Luchino's dirty talk and shuddered. _Why the hell am I still reacting this way? _He looked down and noticed that he was getting hard. _God damn it! I'm still infected with the gay..._

He turned and tried to sleep. He couldn't. Trying not to think about Luchino was impossible. The silverette tossed and turned, not wanting to get more turned on. Thoughts about him were becoming too much to handle. He remembered a particular thought he had about waking him up with a blowjob. Ivan subconsiously licked his lips at this thought. He turned so he face Luchino. His eyes latched onto him and started to trail down his body. _He looks fuckin' sexy...I'd like to lick that..._

His eyes widened at his own thoughts. _What the hell's wrong with me! I'm acting like fucking Lloyd!_

It was strangely tempting to wake him up like he had thought. To see him embarassed and aroused at the same time was more sexy than funny the more he thought about it. He couldn't look away from Luchino now, and he was completely hard. Ivan finally he tore his eyes away from him and looked down at himself.

"...Fuck..." He was more than turned on by now. Horny as fuck would be much more accurate. _I'm hard from just thinking about him and checking him out? ...God fucking damn it. _

He looked back at Luchino, and he was extremely tempted to go over and at least touch him. Just to give him one little touch! Just to see what he felt like. Then he'll go and jerk off somewhere. Fuck, even that sounds so out of character for himself. When it came to women, he was a 'sexual demon' (quoted from his ex, that bitch). Maybe...he was like that when it came to men, too. He shrugged and decided to think about that later. He started to crawl towards Luchino hestitantly, stopping every few seconds to glance at Bernando to see if he was awake. Once he made it to Luchino, he slowly reached out towards his crotch. His hand was an inch from his crotch before he stopped.

_Do I really want this? _He assessed his situation again. Ivan, who was straight, was on all fours, reaching to touch a man's crotch. He was rock hard. Not to mention that the man who he was reaching for was the one who gave him the boner. And said man didn't even touch him. Hell, he wasn't even awake. All Ivan did was think of him and check him out a little.

_...I don't want this. I _need _this._ And with that, his hand touched Luchino's crotch. But as his hand withdrew from Luchino's crotch, he realized that wasn't enough: He wanted more. So much more.

His hand touched Luchino again and started to grope Luchino's dick timidly. He felt it start to get hard, but instead of getting disgusted, he kept going. His movements started to get bolder, and he let his other hand travel up to Luchino's inner thigh. He started to hear little groans coming from Luchino, and Ivan stopped groping and quickly looked up at Luchino's face. He was still asleep, but he was clearly aroused. Feeling strangely proud of himself, Ivan returned to what he was doing, his gropes now having no traces of shame or shyness. His touches got rougher and rougher, and Luchino's groans got more and more common. Eventually, he got bored of touching him like this. He wanted to see the real deal.

His hands traveled up to Luchino's waist band and his fingers hooked into it, pulling his pants down slowly so he didn't wake him up. His eyes widened at Luchino's dick. _Holy fucking shit! It's huge..._ He slowy and timidly took Luchino's hardness in his hand and started to pump it slowly. Luchino's groans got louder, and that turned Ivan on even more so, if possible. Slowly, he leaned foreward and started to engulf the tip in his mouth.

"I-Ivan? What the fuck!?"

Ivan stiffened. He looked up at Luchino, too scared to explain at the moment. He was shaking, too. _H-He c-could...h-h-he could r-r-rape me! Shit! What was I thinking!?_ He mentally slapped himself. _He wouldn't do that. I'm like familiga to him. He said so._

"Ivan, are you seriously-mmph!" Ivan quickly covered his mouth.

"Be quiet, will ya? Bernando's asleep." He whispered, glancing at Bernando quickly to check if he was still asleep. He was, amazingly.

"Luchino, I know you want this. You're hard." He whispered again, giving Luchino a hard jerk to emphasize his point. Luchino moaned into his hand, proving Ivan's theory. He slowly took his hand off of Luchino's mouth.

"Of course I fucking want this," Luchino growled quietly, "I'm just suprised as all hell."

Ivan smirked and continued what he was doing in the first place. However, instead of engulfing him, he licked the tip. He swirled his tongue around it next, tasting precum but not caring. He slowly pumped the rest of Luchino's dick as he did this. Luchino bucked his hips and groaned.

"C-Cazzo...you're so good at this..." He panted out, smoothing Ivan's hair. Ivan licked across his slit as a response, and Luchino ran his hand through his hair before gripping it. Ivan then put Luchino's tip in his mouth, and Luchino threw his head back and moaned, gripping his hair even harder. Ivan took more and more of Luchino in, earning more sexy sounds from him. Eventually, he couldn't take anymore, but he tried to take more of him anyways, tears coming to his eyes from the choking and from the emotional pain of accidentally remembering past experiences. Luchino noticed this, and he pulled him off of his cock by his hair.

"Hey...don't push yourself, Ivan." He whispered, trying to be soothing, but being painfully aroused made him sound husky and sexual. He felt Luchino bring his other hand to his eyes and wipe the tears from them. He glanced up at Luchino with mixed emotions and went back to what he was doing. He engulfed him again, but he only took as much as he could without choking. Slowly, he started to bob his head, earning a few moans from Luchino. Ivan remembered something that his ex (may she die of several STDs behind a dumpster somewhere) always did during a blowjob. He stopped bobbing ("Ivan...why'd you sto-") and he swirled his tongue around Luchino's tip ("Mmnh...shit...") before shoving his tongue's tip in Luchino's slit.

"A-Ahh, fuck!" He growled, thrusting upwards. Ivan put his free hand on Luchino's hip, trying to keep him from thrusting into his mouth. Ivan took his tongue out of Luchino's slit and started bobbing his head again, this time going faster. Luchino's groans were getting louder and louder, and Ivan was pretty sure he was close. He suddenly remembered his own hardness, which he hadn't even touched this whole time. Ivan quickly brought the hand pinning Luchino's hip down to his pants and pulled them halfway down, taking his dick out in the process. He grabbed it and started stroking it as hard as he could while he sucked Luchino off. He moaned loudly as he did this, sending vibrations down Luchino's cock.

"Sh-Shit...I'm gonna cum..." Luchino growled, and Ivan moaned in response. _Do it, god dammit! Cum right fuckin' now! I dare you. _Ivan started bobbing his head even faster. _C'mon, I'm waiting!_ He gave Luchino a strong suck and looked up at his face. He was flushed red, his eyes were hardly open, and he was gritting his teeth. That face was incredibly sexy to him, and he pumped himself even harder.

"I-Ivan...I'm cumming..." Luchino groaned, and he came in Ivan's mouth. Ivan, normally disgusted at the thought of doing this, swallowed his cum eagerly, taking his mouth off of Luchino's now soft dick and licking his lips. He came not long after that, moaning loudly as he did. Luchino pulled his pants up, still high from his orgasm.

"Fuck...that was...really good." He panted out. Ivan nodded without saying a word, pulling his own pants up.

Luchino smiled a bit. "Heheh...Bernando's...still asleep..." Ivan looked over at Bernando, and his eyes widened. He was sleeping as if nothing happened.

"Holy shit...how the hell...does he even...do that?" Ivan asked, still tired out and high from his orgasm.

Luchino laughed. "I guess it's the stress. And maybe no sleep for several days can cause that." He seemed to have caught his breath.

Ivan rolled his eyes. "No...shit...sherlock." Maybe Luchino wasn't that bad of a guy. Maybe...they could be friends.

Both men flinched when they heard the door to the cabin open. Luchino quickly tackled Ivan and pretended to sleep in his arms. Ivan then was reminded of how annoying Luchino could be, but he pretended to sleep like that anyway. _Grrrr...Luchino, I'll fuckin' kill you in the morning!_

* * *

Giulio walked back to the cabin like _Signor_ Gian told him to do. When he opened the door to the cabin as quietly as he could (Which wasn't very quiet at all: The door creaked very easily), he noticed something strange right off the bat.

"...!"

Luchino was holding Ivan loosely in his arms, and Ivan was nuzzled into Luchino's neck. He found this scene both cute and amusing at the same time. Mostly because it was ironic: They mostly only talked during meetings or missions. And when they did, somehow the conversation led to bloodlines and loyalty. Then they would start getting at each other's throats. This position, however, was probably just by coincidence. They slept close to each other, so he guessed something like this would happen.

"Giulio, why're you standing there...?" _Signor _Gian's voice came up from behind him. He simpily moved to the side.

"...Luchino and Ivan..." He said quietly, trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

_Signor _Gian moved to look at the two, and his eyes widened.

"Well...that's ironic."

Giulio nodded. "Yes...it is."

"You don't think they were...screwing, right?"

"...No. I think this is...merely coincidence."

_Signor _Gian nodded. "Yeah. They do sleep close to each other...I guess Luchino rolled into Ivan by accident, and Ivan decided that Luchino's neck was a pillow or something."

Giulio nodded in response. He loved being near _Signor _Gian. It made his heart beat fast.

_Signor_ Gian smiled, looking like he felt awkward. "I guess we should go and get some sleep."

"...Yes...we should."

He let_ Signor_ Gian go in first, and he went into the cabin along with him. He layed down in his spot and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**OOC: Well, next chapter's going to have no lemons for sure.**

**I made this lemon a bit more descriptive than the last one.**

**But I'm done writing lemons for now. My limits are pushed right now, because my brother is in this room right now and I have to make sure he's not hovering over my shoulder. And I feel like this story is waaaaaaay too smutty. I'm going to go ahead and use a real plot for this story, okay?**

**Thanks to Klitorius (fucking funniest username ever XD) for following this story. I felt like no one was reading this story, so thanks. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Ivan paced around his room, seething with anger. He had no idea what to do. Since the time he had his -ehem- _encounters _with Luchino, he couldn't stop thinking about him. His thoughts and dreams were invaded with the bastard. Every time he saw him, his heart would beat really fast and his face would feel like it's on fire. Every single fucking time Luchino would look at him, he would have to advert his eyes from his gaze so he wouldn't melt. Ivan even had to mentally slap himself at least five times every fucking day so he could watch his subordinates correctly. Why? Because if he didn't, he would become lost in the sexy hunk that was Luchino. God, his dreams made it even worse.

He had dreams of Luchino and him screwing in the backseat of his Valkyrie, dreams of Luchino and him taking a shower together, dreams of him and Luchino making out against a wall... Jesus Fucking Christ! Ivan was obsessed with him. He couldn't sleep because he was afraid to dream about him and Luchino screwing.

Ivan stopped pacing. That's it! All of his dreams were sexual. If he managed to have actual sex with Luchino, his dreams would stop. He knew no pleasure would come out of him being sodomized (he knew this from personal experiences. Thank you, prison!), but he had to do it. He didn't want Luchino roaming his dreams anymore.

_Knock Knock!_

Ivan flinched at the sudden knock on his door. That was fucking sudden. Maybe it was Luna (one of his new subordinates). She would visit him from time and ask him if he needed help with something (or she would come over just to say hi. God bless her). He shrugged. You never know until you open the door. He walked up to the door and opened it. His eyes widened at who it was.

"Luchino?" Ivan choked out, completely shocked at how convenient his sudden visit was.

The sexy bastard just nodded. "Ciao, Ivan. Can I come in?"

Ivan said nothing. He just stepped aside, letting Luchino into his hotel room. He closed the door and locked it, slightly dreading what was going to happen.

"Listen, Ivan...I want to ask you somethi-oof!" Ivan quickly pushed him onto the bed and straddled him, not caring about what Luchino had to say. He just wanted to get this over with.

"Ivan, what the fuck!?" Luchino growled, clearly confused and angry. "What're you doing?" Those words were the trigger.

"Do I have to fuckin' spell it out for you?!" Ivan yelled, taking off his jacket and throwing it to the side. "Are you really that fucking oblivious?!"

Luchino's eyes narrowed. "What do you-"

"No, let me fucking finish, you arrogant bastard!" Ivan shouted, shooting a glare that he hoped would burn Luchino's face right off. Luchino met his glare with one of equal ferocity, and Ivan felt a shiver run down his spine. He looked at something else besides his eyes. If he didn't, he swore he would take him right there.

"Do you know what you've been doing to me?!" Ivan continued, now feeling his face burn with an emotion other than anger. He ground against Luchino's crotch so the fucking idiot would get an inkling of what he wanted to do. Luchino's eyes widened, and he answered with silence.

"Thanks to you, I can't fucking sleep because you're haunting my fucking dreams! I can't even think without you crawling into my mind!"

Luchino opened his mouth to say something_,_ but Ivan interrupted him. "Zip it, douchebag! I'm not done yet!"

"Every time I see you, my heart beats really fast! I can hardly look at you right now, in case you didn't even notice **that**! Every time you look at me, my eyes go the other way, because I'll melt if I look back! When your back's turned, my eyes can't stop from looking at you up and down! I can't even do my job right because you happen to creep into my mind while I'm doing it!"

"And my dreams are all fucked up because of you! I have dreams of you and I making out against a wall! Dreams of you and I fucking like rabbits in the back of my car! Hell, I even had a dream of us taking a shower together!" Ivan stopped and took a moment to recollect his thoughts. Luchino watched his face, as if he were checking for any sign of deception. _Oh, he thinks I'm lying now?!_

"And I'm not fucking lying! Are you really that oblivious, or are you just teasing me?! Because I'm not fucking stupid! For some reason, I keep remembering what we did all those days ago! And who fucking started it?!_** YOU! **_It's all your fault this is happening to me!"

Luchino sighed. "...Are you done with your little confession?"

Ivan nodded, anger slowly seeping out of him.

"Why did you not tell me?"

The anger slammed right back to him. "Why would I do that?! You fuck too many women to even _**NOTICE ME!**_ You obviously prefer blondies with eyes as pretty as their body is curvy and with tits and ass cheeks as big as fucking watermelons! And plus, you would probably fuck me and then either throw the memory of it away or go and cheat on me, like the piece of trash you are!"

"Who said I didn't notice you?" Luchino asked as-a-matter-of-factly. "And since when did I ever cheat on the women I dated?"

"W-Wait...y-you...notice me...?" Ivan asked, his face burning. He must've heard that wrong. That would be too good to be true.

Luchino nodded. "Si. You're very sexy. You have a nice ass, you have beautiful hair and eyes to match. Not to mention you're a little cutie at times."

Ivan froze, his face bright red. He was speechless. This news utterly shocked him. But it turned him on.

"S-Say that again, you sexy bastard...say it again..." He whispered almost desperately, grinding against him. It really, reaaaally turned him on to be complimented like that. He was never, ever called cutie, and hardly ever called sexy. Not even by his ex (Well, she was a bitch anyways). Luchino took off his scarf and his jacket before replying.

"I said you were sexy, Ivan." Luchino husked, and Ivan swore he almost melted. He straightened when he realized he was close enough to kiss Luchino. He didn't want to get emotionally attached to Luchino. If he were to, then he'd just have another ex that he felt bitter hatred for.

He ground down hard on Luchino's crotch, biting back a moan as he did so. Luchino groaned and swore under his breath.

"If you would've told me you felt like this," Luchino husked again, "I would've fucked you."

Ivan barely held back a moan and ground down even harder on him. "Yeah?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yeah." Luchino answered back huskily. "Over and over and over again until you couldn't stand."

Ivan shuddered and undid Luchino's belt, earning a sexy chuckle that he was pretty sure only Luchino can pull off.

"_Someone's_ eager," He teased, playing with Ivan's belt before taking it off.

"L-Look who's talking," Ivan replied, undoing his fly, "you're hard." Luchino did the same and cupped Ivan's prick through his underwear, causing him to moan accidentally.

"So are you." He pointed out with a smirk. Ivan growled and ripped Luchino's hand off of his pants.

"No touching!" Ivan growled. He just wanted to get this over with. Luchino, looking slightly uncertain, nodded. Ivan hesitantly pulled down Luchino's pants and underwear down. He slowly reached out and grabbed Luchino's dick, giving it a few strokes ("Ahh, fuuuck...") before pulling down his own pants. He hovered over Luchino's cock before trying to lower himself down on it.

"Eh-Wait, stop!" Luchino exclaimed, grabbing Ivan's hips to stop him. Ivan shot him a glare.

"What now? Let's get this over with." He growled. Why couldn't he just do this and get it over with? Was he doing something wrong?

"Don't you know? It'll hurt like hell to put that in wit-"

"Of course it'll hurt! I'm putting a dick in my ass!" Ivan interrupted angrily.

Luchino looked at him with a mixture of sadness (why sadness? He didn't know) and annoyance. "Without preparation it'll hurt even more!"

Ivan cocked his head. "...Preparation?"

Luchino nodded. "Yeah. Like this." He said, bringing two of his fingers up to his mouth. Ivan quickly grabbed his hand.

"...I think I get it." Ivan pointed out. He slowly brought two fingers up to his mouth. He decided to use this situation to tease the crap out of Luchino. Ivan licked the tips of the finger before putting them into his mouth, licking and sucking on them as if he was sucking a dick. He looked down at Luchino with a submissive expression. Luchino looked back up at him with a lusty expression.

"You're such a fucking tease, Ivan." He said with a smirk. Ivan took his fingers out and put them at his ass.

"I learn from the best." He retorted with a wicked grin before pushing one finger inside, his face screwing up due to the pain. He started to thrust the finger in and out of himself slowly, seeing no point in doing this if it was going to hurt anyways. Soon, he added the second one, still not seeing any point for this. That is, until he hit a spot that made him shiver and curl his toes with pleasure.

"H-Holy shit...what was th-that?" He asked mostly himself, completely surprised that it actually felt good. Luchino's eyes widened a bit.

"Didn't you know? There's a spot in guys that makes it feel really good to have sex with other guys."

Ivan shook his head. "I didn't know that..." He muttered and quickly resumed his activity with vigor, trying to find that spot again. When he found it, he shuddered again and bit his other hand to keep from moaning. He was finding it really hard to keep the moans in as he thrust the fingers in harder and harder, loving how it felt.

He opened his eyes, which were closed from the sweet, sweet pleasure, and looked down at Luchino. Luchino was watching him with an almost predatory gaze, and he licked his lips when he returned Ivan's look.

"You look so god damn sexy right now. Be glad that you're keeping your moans in. Because if you let them out, I would probably pin you down and fuck you as hard as I could so I can hear more." He whispered seductively, causing Ivan to shudder and bite down on his hand harder. Ivan wanted it as badly as he did. So, he pulled his fingers out, stopped biting his hand, and grabbed Luchino's dick, noticing that it swelled a considerable amount since he started teasing Luchino. He wasn't very sure if that was going to fit, but he definitely will try.

"Y'know what I'm going to do?" Ivan asked, giving Luchino's cock a few pumps to emphasize his question. Luchino didn't answer. He didn't need to. Ivan positioned himself like he did before, and he smirked a little. He couldn't wait to see Luchino's reaction to what he was going to say.

"I'm going to ride you like a fucking cowboy, Luchino." Ivan husked, lowering himself down on Luchino slowly. Luchino threw his head back and groaned. Ivan's face screwed up in pain and tears stung at his eyes. It hurt like a motherfucker, and flashbacks hit him like a wave. He forced himself to open his eyes and to look down at Luchino. He looked back at him with worried eyes.

"Hey, it'll be okay." Luchino whispered, bringing a hand up to wipe away the tears in his eyes. Ivan couldn't hide a little smile at this act. He kept lowering himself until he felt like he couldn't take it anymore. "Hah...is it all in...?"

Luchino chuckled. "You're only half way in, Ivan."

"S-Seriously?" Ivan choked out. "How big're you?"

"Seven inches, I think..."

"You think?"

"It's around seven, yeah."

"More like fuckin' eight..." Ivan muttered, lowering himself down even more and trying to look at Luchino the whole time so he didn't get any fucking flashbacks. Eventually, he managed to take him all in, and he shuddered.

"I-It's all in..." Luchino whispered, and Ivan ground on his cock, trying to find the spot.

"Fuck, you're tight..." He groaned, and Ivan shuddered in response.

"And you're sexy as hell." Ivan responded huskily, grinding him again until-

"Hooooly shiiit~ Right there..." He moaned wantonly, losing all shame for a second. He shakily brought his hand up and bit down on it as hard as he could, drawing a bit of blood. He rose up and slammed down on Luchino's cock, hitting that spot hard. Not even biting his hand to the point of bleeding saved him from moaning loudly.

"Mmmmm~!"

Luchino moaned a bit, putting his hands on Ivan's hips and thrusting upwards, hitting his spot really hard.

"A-aaaah~! Fuck, Luchino!" Ivan moaned, deciding to stop biting his hand and just ride Luchino as hard as he could. He slammed down on Luchino again, and Luchino thrust up just as he did, hitting the spot dead on.

"Yeeaaah~! Oooh, fuuuck~!" Ivan moaned loudly, slamming down on him again and again, wanting Luchino to make him cum.

"Fuck, Ivan...you're such a slut." Luchino husked, grabbing his ass now.

"Yeah~! I love your cock~!" Ivan nearly screamed, not thinking or caring anymore. Hell, the whole world could be listening to him get fucked by Luchino for all he cared. As long as it was by Luchino, the sexiest man alive, he would be fine. Because everyone'll know that Luchino was taken. Yes, Luchino would be his, and no one could do anything about it!

Luchino smirked and gave his ass a little slap. "And I love your tight little hole."

Ivan shuddered, feeling extremely sexy. He slammed down again, loving how Luchino dirty talked.

"I-I'm going to c-cum soon!" Ivan yelped, trying to keep his little rhythm going.

Luchino suddenly tackled Ivan and reversed their roles, thrusting hard and fast into his ass.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard, Ivan." Luchino whispered into his ear. Ivan couldn't respond: He was too busy moaning and screaming in pleasure. Ivan wrapped his arms around Luchino's neck

bringing him closer. He wanted to hear Luchino's grunts and groans of pleasure, he wanted to hear his ragged breathing, he wanted to feel him close to him, he wanted to feel his cum in his ass. He wanted all of Luchino.

"A-Ack...I'm gonna cum, Ivan..." He warned, speeding up and loosing all evidence of a rhythm. Ivan barely managed to nod. The pleasure was mind numbing to him. It couldn't get any better. Until, that is, Luchino grabbed his cock and started stroking it. He screamed in pleasure and he wrapped his legs tightly around Luchino's waist, whimpering incoherent words. Hell, Ivan himself didn't even know what he was saying. Luchino buried his face into Ivan's neck, licking and sucking at the exposed skin.

Ivan's toes curled and he felt the coil in his gut start to tighten almost painfully.

"L-Luchino! I-I'm cumming! **KYAAAAAAAH~!**" He screamed, releasing his essence all over his stomach, chest, and Luchino's hand. Some drops of it even landed on his face!

After a few more thrusts, Luchino came as well, filling him with his cum. Ivan rolled his hips a bit, loving the feel of it in him. Luchino pulled out and panted.

"That was-"

"Fucking amazing." Ivan finished for him with a small smile on his face. Luchino nodded and put the blanket over them, wrapping an arm around him. Ivan instinctively cuddled into him. Then Ivan said something he never thought he would say.

"I'm fucking stupid."

Luchino looked over at him with wide eyes. "What makes you say that?"

"I thought fucking you would stop my desires," Ivan moved closer to him and made eye contact with those beautiful, pink eyes, "but I only want to do it more." His face reddened and he looked away, unable to look at them anymore.

"Of course, if you want to."

Luchino smiled and pulled him even closer so their lips were close to touching. "Of course I want to do this again."

Ivan blushed a little more and said, "Okay. But I have rules about this sorta thing, so listen up!"

Luchino nodded. "I'm listening."

"Okay, number one: You're mine now! You can't fuck anyone else but me, got it?" Luchino, chuckling a little, nodded.

"Why're you laughing?" Ivan asked, a little suspicious.

"Sorry. The way you said it was extremely cute."

Ivan felt his face brighten. "Sh-Shut up! I'm not that cute..." He whispered the last part of it, not believing what he was saying.

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Stop being so hard on yourself."

"Aaaaaanyway, moving along. Number two: Don't go around telling people we're fucking. You can tell those blondies that walk up to you looking for a quicky that you have a girlfriend, or that you have a boyfriend. But don't tell them it's me. The only way you'll be able to tell them is if they say you thought they heard us screwing. Got it?"

Luchino nodded. "Got it."

"Number Three: Don't randomly makeout with me in public. Don't randomly call me cutie in public. Absolutely noooooo flirting in public. Got it?"

Luchino smirked. "I'll think about that one."

Ivan rolled his eyes. "I'll just pretend you said yes for now. Number four: ..." Ivan hesitated, his face now cherry red.

"Get ready for surprises...when it comes to fucking. Ask any chick I've fucked. I get unpredictable in bed. Because...I-I have a few kinks that no one will think I have. Got it?"

"What kind of kinks?" Luchino asked, obviously curious.

"Got it?" Ivan repeated, avoiding the question.

"What kind of kinks, though?"

"Got. It?"

"I got it. What kind of kinks?"

Ivan looked away and muttered something. It was reaaaaally embarrassing to say it out loud.

"Huh? I didn't catch that."

"B-bondage...just a little bit of it, though! Maybe...just maybe...a little bit of dirty talk. I-I'm known for biting...while I'm fucking someone...but that doesn't happen very often! Sometimes-only when I'm asked to!- I lick a girl's toe. Seriously, that's just sometimes! And only when I'm asked to do it! Rough sex's nice...but I don't like it that much, I swear! Roleplaying is kinda fun, but...I only do it if someone asks me! That's all! N-Nothing really major..."

Luchino raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"You've licked toes before?"

"Only when I was asked too!"

"...What do they taste like? I've never went that far." Ivan's eyes widened slightly. Luchino, who's famous for fucking the shit out of several different women (and possibly men), never licked a toe before?

"Well...they taste just like a finger. Why would you ask that, anyway?"

Luchino shrugged. "I'm just curious."

"N-Now you tell me your kinks! It wouldn't be fair if you didn't tell me yours."

"Okay. I like roleplaying, blondes with green or blue eyes, silverettes with gray eyes, nice asses, and dirty talking. ...That's pretty much it."

"Well...you're officially shameless."

"Says the person who screams 'I love your cock' for the whole world to hear."

"A-And who's fault is that? B-Bastard..." Ivan choked out, his face darker than a cherry now. He rolled over to hide his expression.

Luchino smiled and moved closer to him, spooning him. "You're so cute, Ivan."

"Shut up."

"Seriously, you are." Luchino whispered, drowsiness clear in his voice. He yawn and nuzzled Ivan. Ivan sighed in response and turned to Luchino, nuzzling into his neck.

"G'night, bastard."

"G'night, cutie."

They fell asleep like that. Ivan dreamed about Luchino and him. But this time, it was nothing sexual. No, it was just him and Luchino spending time together. Like best friends would do.

But Ivan never had a real best friend...

* * *

**OOC: Remember what I said last chapter?**

**I changed my mind. :p**

**Onwards with the smut! LuchinoXIvan for life!**


End file.
